Trust is all you need
by Blue eyed wolf 18
Summary: I say before you dive into something you need to trust what you're doing


Fire breaks in 

**_-"And where 2 raging fires meet together, they do consume the thing that feeds their fury; through little fire grows great with little wind; yet extreme gusts will blow out fire & all"-_**

"Okay Iggy hold him back me & Aj will attack on will". I replied calmly

"Whenever you say boss I will be there to do your dirty work for you." Iggy said sarcastically giving Fang a dirty look which he ignores. "Aj I wanna tell you something you know how to deal with a jerk right".

Aj went to Iggy to give him a kiss on the cheek "Awe Iggy your so sweet just a question how do you deal with a jerk". she asked supposing Aj already knew how to deal with people she had a long history ahead of her.

"Oh gosh well uh you just bust them in the head & you make them feel like a loser it's awesome bro". Iggy replied feel sweaty & ashamed

"Alright enough we got a party to kill & a tiny bug to smash you guys with me." I replied with a grim look on his face then he turned to his group."Alright Iggy & you too Gazzy how long would it take you to build a couple of bombs?".

"How much time do we have on our hands?" Iggy asked cautiously

"Not that much the bad guy is getting up Fang you better go & knock him out". Gazzy said after a long time from the look on his face he was really terrified

* * *

"Alright loser who are you ay I'm taking to you wise guy if you're listening to a word I'm sayin honestly you humans are too simple". I demanded immediately Iggy was ready to attack with the bombs ready all set up built in only 10 seconds which for them was a record. "Do I have to repeat myself are you her boyfriend wait but she's running away from you."

I continued on with embarrassing questions. "Ha nice 1st impression that's cause you're not even close to her type I on the other hand am perfect for this position". I was all fired up going on with things to make this punk feel smaller getting ready to come up with a good comeback . "If Aj was with you would you do this with great passion leaving her breathless".

As soon as he was looking I thought he would turn green by now I grabbed Aj & she spun around in a complete circle. She was surprised & I kissed her with "great passion" & I could tell she enjoyed it because she put her hands into my jeans. Then ever so slightly I put my arms around her like a barrier so nobody could break us apart.

Then it hit me like a bullet going through someone's heart I went under her shirt(oh don't be surprised I was just so curious). I felt something soft & bumpy she had wings :D oh god finally we broke apart & she moaned a little it could've been a heavy breath.

Finally Aj spoke her mind. "Whoa baby see that he's my type & he's really cute & his group is just adorable".

I felt myself blush a little "Oh thanks you're too kind".

* * *

And of course Iggy muttered "Oh jeez he has a way with girls". Then Gazzy made a eww face I gave Iggy a you know-it smile( they're popular by the way).

The loser spoke "What does that have to do with anything I just was going to take a shot at it & take her to the movies if you don't mind".

"Well she doesn't want to go on a date with you because you're a freak go get yourself drunk why don't you why should anyone care you're pathetic". I answered confident of my answer waiting for someone to give up a answer.

"Dude you just got burned & those sneakers are knockoffs". Gazzy replied happily

"You can't even do this you can't even try". I boasted

I caught her again she felt all happy & stuff I gave her hickeys( if you don't know what those are they're kisses people get on their neck looks like something had bitten them). Aj stood there so I came up behind her like a sneak attack & gave her some hickeys. I went under her shirt which was ripped in the back for her wings of said eeep I looked at Aj confused "Eeep is that a good noise or are you just scared". Then I did the best thing to make him even more jealous than ever I put my hands on the wall started kissing her more intensely.

I turned to the loser once again. "I'll bet she doesn't even know your name now that could be a problem & do want her to keeping coming back for more". I spun her into different directions until she came back into my arms for a big slobbery kiss( wham I sounded like what a dog does when he "showers you with kisses"). Alright then I had to torcher her even though she was begging for more.

Iggy & Gazzy chimed in with a rhyme they made for Fang. "Fang we wrote something for you dude hope you like it okay here it goes".Gazzy started chattering away like a chipmunk

They both read this out loud

"Fang Fang he's our man you think you can beat him no one can. He's tough & great he'll make you spit out that hate do us a favor get away unless you want your face turned into pudding. Thank you have a nice day!"

Aj said "Nice poem guys okay loser we're going to kick your butt Fang everything's ready I suppose ready aim fire."

* * *

"Woooo-hoo". There were several shouts of excitement from the group.

"Do you see now she belongs with me & my boys". I replied gave Iggy & Gazzy high 5's

"Fang I-I-I love you I think that you're the cutest Iggy & Gazzy just too adorable". Aj croaked quietly

"Well this is embarrassing but would you like to be my girlfriend". I rubbed my neck very so often because I was sweating like a pig.

She paused for a moment & then screamed. "YES I WILL!".

"Great now what do you say we blow this popsicle stand". Gazzy said suddenly

"Oh right of course". I replied immediately turning to the victim."Iggy I want you to set the bombs immediately don't wait for anything alright everyone we'll attack right now".

So everyone did as they were told Aj flew & threw the bombs from & Iggy were the ones to hold back the punk so he wouldn't try to runaway to tell the others of what he just witnessed. The bombs set off a fire so powerful that nobody could bear it without coughing their lungs out as soon as that happened the sprinklers were set off & me and my group were off on the run away from society…..


End file.
